Voyeurism II How to Train Your Mate
by Roniturtle
Summary: Mikey is tired of being ignored by his mate. So when a new turtle moves next door, Mikey gets a reminder of what life use to be like and a new way to get Donnie interested again. Warning **T-Cest**. RaphxLeo, DonniexMikey. Nothing to do with my first one-shot Voyeurism story but if you want to read it, go for it. Please R&R. Not my turtles. 2003 series.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, okay time for a new story. Have to get these stories out and be done with them. You all know the drill. Please R&R.

Voyeurism II

How to Train Your Mate

Chapter 1. In a rut.

The blaring of the six o'clock alarm awoke Michelangelo from a deep sleep. He yawned and stretched before turning over to nudge his mate and lover, Donatello, awake. "Donnie." Mikey said, stifling a yawn, "time to wake up."

Donnie yawned and stretched. "Okay Mikey." He said, sitting up. He got out of bed and made his way toward the bathroom. While Donnie readied himself for the day, Mikey made his way toward the kitchen to make breakfast. Half an hour later, Donnie sat at the table eating and reading his newspaper while Mikey sat across from him, picking away at his food. Every now and then, he would look up at Donnie and sigh quietly.

"So are you ready for your presentation Don?" Mikey asked in an attempt to get some sort of conversation going, anything to make the silence between them go away.

Donnie nodded, his eyes never leaving his article. "I'm always ready Mikey."

Mikey nodded at him. "What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

Donnie shrugged, again his eyes continued to roam over the paper. "Not sure." He said. He took a bite of eggs. "I'm hoping by six thirty but, if everything goes well, the boss might want to take me out for drinks again."

"Oh." Mikey looked back at his food. "Can you call me and let me know?"

"Why?"

Mikey shrugged. "I thought it might be nice to have a celebration dinner." Mikey said, "If everything goes well."

Donnie looked at his watch and nodded. "Okay, I'll call and let you know." He told him. He stood up and gathered up his papers. After placing them in his briefcase, he grabbed his keys and jacket. "Enjoy your day." He said and left without giving Mikey a second glance.

Mikey stood by the window of their condo and watched as Donnie got into his car and drove off. With a deep heavy sigh, he slowly walked back to their dining table and began to clean up, rather slowly as he thought of a time when Donnie would kiss him passionately before going off to work. A time when they would stay in bed long after the alarm would go off and they would 'play' until they **both** had to get out of bed and rush off to work or school. Mikey sighed sadly, he missed those times.

The two turtles had moved into their new place a year ago and at first, life was filled with passion and laughter. But shortly after Donnie had graduated from college, top of his class and way ahead of schedule, he was quickly hired by a research facility and their life, as well as their wild love, had suddenly taken a complete turnaround. And no matter what Mikey did, he just couldn't seem to get the spark back into their lives.

Mikey sighed again and walked over to his computer to turn it on. After a few seconds, he began typing up his term paper. He was currently on spring break and since he had nothing else to do, he decided to get his school work done. A few months back, Mikey had been hoping he and Donnie could have gone on vacation. They had been planning on doing something like last spring break, but once again, Donnie got another assignment from his boss and they had to put their vacation on hold. This was not the first time and, Mikey feared, it was not going to be the last. Especially since Donnie's job seem to be taking top priority these days.

Mikey worked on his term paper for the first part of the day. At about noon, he shut the computer down and walked over to the refrigerator for some lunch. As he was debating about what to make, a knock on the door drew his attention away from the food.

He opened the door and bowed in respect upon seeing his landlord and ninjutsu instructor, Hamato Splinter. "Good morning Master Splinter," Mikey said, somewhat tiredly, as he straightened. "Are you here about the air conditioning unit?" Mikey asked as he gestured for Splinter to enter. "I've heard this summer is supposed to be a bad one." He fanned his face with his right hand. "It's only spring and already the temps are in the high seventies." He chuckled lightly. "And tomorrow is supposed to be really hot, upper eighties I hear."

Splinter chuckled as he walked toward the end of the room. "Yes Michelangelo." He said. "I am surprised you and Donatello have not decided to go somewhere for your spring break." He commented as he began to look over the AC Unit.

Mikey shrugged. "We were supposed to but…"

"But Donatello got another assignment at work?" Splinter looked at Mikey with a questioning gaze.

Mikey nodded dejectedly then went back to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink Master Splinter?"

"Some tea would be nice, thank you Michelangelo." For the next hour, Mikey watched as Splinter took apart his AC unit then piece it back together again. "If you are looking for something to do, I could always do with some help at the dojo." Splinter told him.

Mikey shrugged. "I've got term papers to write." He stated dryly. "But I'll definitely be there for the afternoon classes."

Splinter nodded then stood up. "I am going to need a new part," Splinter told him as he prepared to leave. "I will order it today and it should be in sometime next week."

"Thank you Sensei." Mikey said, walking him out.

"At least you have the pool to enjoy." Splinter told him with a chuckle. "Oh I almost forgot." He said suddenly, he dug into his tool box and brought out a key. "I am expecting a new tenant tomorrow but I am uncertain as to what time he will be here." He handed Mikey the key. "Would you mind giving this to him, it is his spare key and I do not wish to leave it in the mailbox for fear someone might take it."

"Certainly Sensei," Mikey said taking the key and placing it on a side table by the door. "What does he look like?"

Splinter gave a chuckle. "He is a turtle like you." He told him. "You may actually know him; he works in the gym next to the dojo." They bowed to each other and Splinter took his leave.

Mikey went back to his computer and attempted to finish up on his term paper, but thoughts of Donnie kept distracting him so he finally decided to put his school work aside for the rest of the day. He ventured to the dojo and stayed for two classes then went to the local market. He then came home and, after turning on the computer, pulled up a recipe for margherita pizza. It was the first pizza Mikey had made for Donnie when they first moved in to their apartment. Mikey smiled as he gathered the ingredients. Maybe, he thought and hoped; it would put his lover into a fun mood.

At six in the evening, Mikey had the pizza ready to be put in the oven and waited for Donnie to either come home or call. But the hour came and went and Donnie did neither. At seven, Mikey put the pizza in the refrigerator and made a sandwich for himself. He was starting to get worried. He attempted to call but all he would get was Donnie's voicemail. Finally, at nine at night, Mikey got himself ready for bed. He sat on the couch and waited, there was nothing he could do except watch TV and wait. Finally, at about ten, he recognized the familiar sound of their car coming into the driveway. He stood by the door and waited with arms across his chest, along with a very disapproving look, for Donnie to come in.


	2. Chapter 2 A New View

Chapter 2. A New View.

Donnie hurriedly walked into the apartment. Upon seeing Mikey standing by the door, he smiled widely and dropped his briefcase. "Mikey, you will never guess what happened today." He said with excitement, completely ignorant of Mikey's angered look.

Mikey attempted to say something but Donnie kept talking and pretty much, walked right by him. "My boss was so impressed with my presentation; he's talking about making me a partner in the company!" He practically yelled out with his eyes shining in exhilaration. "I just need to cinch the deal and get this account and our money worries will be all over!" He grabbed Mikey into a hug. "Isn't that great?!"

Mikey's look softened as he felt Donnie's arms wrap around him. He nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck and smiled. "Yeah Don," He muttered. "That is great."

"I should be finding out sometime this week." They pulled apart and Donnie looked at Mikey. His smile faded as he noticed Mikey looking rather down casted. "What's wrong Mikey?" He asked watching as Mikey slowly backed away from him. "Aren't you happy for me?" He placed his hands on his shoulders and gave them a light shake in excitement. "For us?"

"I am Don." Mike said walking away. "It's just," He looked back at him and narrowed his eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He said somewhat curtly.

Donnie looked at his watch. "Yeah, it's…." His mouth slowly gaped open and he looked at Mikey with a dawning gaze. "I am so sorry Mikey." He told him. "I know I was supposed to call but I got so caught up in what was happening, I completely forgot." He put his hand tenderly on Mikey's cheek. "Tell you what, if I get this promotion, how about this weekend, we go out for dinner and celebrate."

Mikey gave a small smile and nuzzled against the hand as Donnie gently rubbed his cheek. "I'd like that Don." He told him as Donnie took his hand away. "I would also like to…." He gave Donnie a seductive look. "Maybe go on a little vacation…you know…get away from it all." He ran his finger along Donnie's arm.

Donnie just shrugged. "Yeah sure, why not," He grabbed his briefcase and went toward the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready for bed; oh, can you do me a favor?" He looked back at Mikey. "Set the alarm for five, and don't worry about making breakfast for me, I'll grab something on my way to the office."

Mikey huffed as he watched Donnie make his way into their bathroom to ready himself for bed. The next morning, as promised, the alarm went off at five and Donnie took off for the office. Mikey lay in bed watching the minutes tick by. After an hour and a half of tossing and turning in an attempt to go back to sleep, he got up and walked slowly to the bathroom, then to the kitchen for some breakfast of cold cereal.

After breakfast, he attempted to go back to working on his term paper, but as he sat at his desk, he kept looking up at a picture of the two of them, dressed in Hawaiian shirts with leis around their necks and a serene ocean view behind them. Laughing, kissing, and hugging. Mikey sighed as he took the picture in his hands and wondered where the fun times had gone. That had only been last year during spring break when they had gone to Miami for their vacation. It wasn't something they could afford but it was their first vacation together as boyfriends and they wanted to do something wild and crazy. Mikey gently ran his thumb over the picture and smiled at the memories that came back to him. It had been very wild and definitely crazy. Donnie had shown a side of himself that Mikey now found himself missing terribly.

'Maybe once he gets this promotion and his current assignment is over, things can go back to the way they use to be.' He thought to himself. 'Or maybe he'll just get another assignment and continue to ignore me.' He thought grimly. He put the picture back on the desk and attempted to continue with his term paper. But after several minutes of fighting to concentrate, Mikey decided to shut down the computer and, instead, do some gardening.

Mikey walked outside and blinked as he shielded his eyes. It was only about nine in the morning and the day was already very bright and very hot. He took a few moments to look from his garden to the pool across the street where a few kids were already enjoying themselves. He shook his head and went to the side of his condo where he had placed his small garden. A little storage shed next to the garden housed his tools and, after gathering what he needed, he went to his garden and started clearing weeds. As he knelt down, he looked around the little community of condominiums, all of them owned by his ninjutsu instructor Splinter. Mikey went to work on his garden, after a few minutes he looked at the one next to his. The 'For Rent' sign had been taken down and Mikey made a mental note to keep a lookout for his new next door neighbor.

At about eleven in the morning, Mikey decided to go inside and get a glass of lemonade. As he stood in front of the refrigerator door, allowing the cold air to cool him off, a loud beeping noise from outside caught his attention. He went to his door and opened it up to see a large dark green turtle dressed in a red t-shirt with dark jeans unloading a u-haul truck. Mikey was about to go out with the key when he saw another turtle in a blue shirt and jeans come out of the truck, so he decided to wait to give him the spare key till after they were done. Till then, he decided to work some more on his term paper.

Almost an hour later, Mikey heard the truck leave; he looked out his door and saw the turtle walking into the apartment. He went back to his computer, finished up on his term paper and walked into his room with the intention of putting on a decent shirt to go and greet his new neighbor when a loud bang sounded from next door.

Concern for his new neighbor, Mikey quickly rushed to his window and looked out. His room was slightly higher than the condo next door and he had a direct view into his neighbor's bedroom. The window was wide open and Mikey peered in. He gasped in surprise upon seeing the red clad turtle falling into the room while holding and aggressively kissing the turtle in the blue t-shirt.

They pushed the door open, or rather fell against it as they fell into the room and began taking each other's clothes off while their hands roamed over their bodies and mouths kissed fiercely. Mikey watched, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, as the red turtle push the blue turtle onto the bed and roughly forced his jeans off as the other turtle moved himself further up the bed.

As soon as his clothes were off, the blue turtle began tugging at the red turtle's clothes, forcing them off to the point where he was almost tearing them apart. He then lay down and Mikey watched as the red turtle kissed him hungrily on the lips then moved his mouth down the blue turtle's body till he was in between his legs.

"Drop down Leo." Mikey heard the red turtle say.

"Oh God Raph!" The blue turtle, or Leo, as Mikey heard him called, yelled out.

"You are so gonna get it," Raph said with a husky voice. "Get ready to scream for mercy."

"Yes! Uhhh….Please Raph….Uhhh….Hurt me!" Leo screamed as Raph pumped him roughly and slid out his own cock.

Mikey's eyes widen in awe as he saw Raph's cock slide out. He was huge and Mikey found his breath taken away as Raph began lubing Leo with his pre-cum. As Raph concentrated on what he was doing, his head looked between Leo and his cock, but at one point, he looked over toward his window and looked up in surprise then grinned mischievously when he realized Mikey was watching.

"Eeeep," Mikey turned a bright red when he realized Raph had seen him watching them. He turned away from the window so fast, he banged into a little table where he had placed a small plant and almost knocked it over. After making sure his plant was okay, he pressed himself up against the wall in the corner next to the window and slowly slid down. Crouching underneath the window, he very slowly and very cautiously, brought his head up and peeked over the sill. His mouth hung open and he started panting as he watched Raph slam himself several times over into the smaller turtle's body.

Leo had his hands over his head, gripping the slats of the headboard so hard his knuckles were turning white while he pushed himself against the other turtle's groin. Mikey gritted his teeth in mounting pain as he watched the smaller turtle writher underneath the larger one. Their groans, churrs and screams of passion had Mikey's heart racing in agony as he began to feel a hardening bulge growing within his groin.

As the bed in the other room rocked and creaked hard, and raspy screams of ecstasy increased while slapping of plastrons could be heard getting faster, Mikey turned away from the window and unzipped his jeans allowing his cock to come out. He was hard and long and was in need of relieving himself. He took his cock into his hands and began to jerk off in time to the two turtles below him.

While he pumped himself, he turned back to the window and peeked over the sill, watching the two turtles going at it hard. Raph had turned Leo over onto his plastron, his ass up in the air and his legs spread wide beneath him. As Raph slammed into him, he would bring his hand down on his ass, spanking him with every thrust.

"Ya want me ta hurt ya don't cha Leo." Raph demanded. "Ya wanna feel my hard dick inside ya filling ya up with ma cum, don't cha babe."

"Oh God yes Raph!" Leo screamed. "Please don't stop!"

'Oh yeah don't stop,' Mikey said to himself. He looked down at his cock and watched as it erected and began spraying cum into his hand. He panted hard and looked back at the other turtles. Raph sped up his pace and Leo was screaming in pain filled passion.

"Uhhh….you're so damn big Raph!" Leo cried out in a raspy voice.

"And your ass is so damn tight Leo….uhhhh!" Another slap followed by more churrs and moans.

"And you two are so incredible,' Mikey thought as he blushed once again when he saw Raph look up at him and smirk. Again, he hid himself below the window and listened as the two turtles reached their climax and came with loud shouts. Mikey gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold back his churr as he came into his hand hard and heavy. He leaned back and rested his sweaty head against the wall beneath the window, panting hard yet as quietly as possible.

As he relaxed and felt his heart calming down, Mikey looked over at the bed he shared with Donnie. He could remember a time when they went at it just as hard as the other two and it made him a little sad remembering how much fun they use to have. Mikey crawled away from the window and made his way to the bathroom. He quickly washed up, put on clean clothes and made his way back to his bedroom window.

The two turtles were no longer in the room and Mikey decided to wait at least an hour before going next door and introducing himself. 'After all,' He thought to himself with a sly grin, 'If I'm gonna watch them have fun, I might as well say hi and get to know them a little.'

An hour later, Mikey walked out of his house with his new neighbor's spare key in hand. He took a deep breath and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened and the large dark green turtle with the red t-shirt stood before him with a knowing smile.

"UH, hi," Mikey said, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks again. "I'm Michelangelo, your next door neighbor." He held the key up. "Master Splinter asked me to give this to you."

"Yeah thanks." Raph took the key and opened the door wider. "I'm Raphael; ya wanna come in for a while." Mikey noticed Raph's eyes were roaming over his body as he stepped to the side to allow him entrance. At that moment, the turtle with the blue t-shirt walked around the corner of the hallway and over to Raph. They embraced and gave each other a very passionate kiss.

"See ya tonight Raphie." Leo said after breaking the kiss. He looked at Mikey and smiled.

"Oh uh Leo, this is Mikey, ma next door neighbor." Raph said, gesturing to Mikey.

"Hi Mikey, nice to meet you," Leo said as they shook hands. He looked back at Raph. "Have fun at work." He said and took off down the walk leading to the drive way. He got into a blue mustang and took off.

"He your mate?" Mikey asked.

"Nah, just ma lover," Raph said with a wink at him. "Came by ta help wit ma move and for a little 'afternoon delight' ta help consummate ma new place, if ya know what I mean." He winked at Mikey as his eyes continued to look him up and down. "How 'bout you?" He asked, "Ya got a mate or what?"

Mikey again blushed. "I…uhhh…live with my boyfriend." He told him.

Raph nodded. "Well…we should get together sometime, get to know each other." Raph moved a little closer to Mikey and ran a finger along Mikey's arm. "And I mean, really… get to know each other."

Mikey nodded nervously. "I'll um…check my schedule." He told him. "Well, I better get back, got some homework to do." He quickly turned and walked back to his condo feeling Raph's eyes looking at him with a heavy stare. As soon as he got into his house, he shut the door and leaned heavily against it, taking deep breaths. The heavy musk that surrounded the two turtles left him feeling extremely aroused and if it had not been for his loyalty to Donnie, he would've gone further into Raph's apartment and _begged_ to get to know him better.

Mikey walked over to his desk and picked up their picture. He slowly ran his hand down along his chest and panted slightly as he thought of what happened just a few hours earlier. "Okay Donatello," He said with determination. "Tonight we get our spark on."


	3. Chapter 3 The Invitation

Chapter 3 The Invitation.

Donnie came home about six thirty and sniffed the air as he walked into the apartment. He smiled when he saw Mikey on the floor by their TV dressed in his orange silk kimono, a birthday gift from Master Splinter. Music was playing in the background and Mikey had laid out a blanket on the floor with the margherita pizza he made yesterday.

"Hey Mikey," Donnie smiled as he came over to him. "What's all this?"

"I just thought it might be nice to have a little picnic." Mikey told him, placing a slice of pizza on a plate and handing it to him.

"Picnics are usually outside hon." Donnie told him as he placed his briefcase next to him while he sat on the blanket.

"Well, I figured it would be something different to do," Mikey said as he poured a glass of wine for him. "That and it's cooler on the floor." He took a slice and glass of wine for himself. "Take your jacket off Don," he said, his voice sounding low and husky. "Get a little comfortable."

"Like you." Donnie said with a chuckle.

"Why not," Mikey held up Donnie's purple kimono Splinter had given him for his birthday.

"Thanks Mike," Donnie said shaking his head. "My jacket can come off but I'm comfortable with my at least my shirt on."

They ate and talked about their day while Donnie went through the paperwork in his briefcase. A half hour later, Donnie offered to take care of the dishes. "Dishes can be done later." Mikey told him, moving the empty plates to the side and pouring Donnie some more wine. "Right now, we should be enjoying each other." He reached over and began undoing Don's tie. As he did, he leaned his face closer and pressed his lips to Donnie's mouth.

Donnie reciprocated and, after removing his tie, Mikey began unbuttoning Donnie's shirt. He broke the kiss and slowly took off Don's shirt then removed his kimono revealing his naked body. He pressed their plastrons together and kissed Donnie tenderly yet hungrily. His hands slowly moved down to Don's pants and he began undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

As he encouraged Don out of his pants, he began to lower them onto the floor, pulling Donnie on top of him. "Please, take me Donnie." Mikey whispered. "Make love to me."

The two churred into each other's mouths and Mikey wrapped his legs around Donnie's waist. Donnie began rocking back and forth and moved his mouth along Mikey's neck. He was just about to make his way down Mikey's body to in between his legs when he stopped and leaned over to his briefcase.

Mikey watched out of the corner of his eye as Donnie picked up a pencil and began writing. "What are you doing?" Mikey demanded.

"Just had an idea I had for work and I want to quickly write it down before I forget." Donnie told him.

Mikey frowned and pushed Donnie off him. "What's wrong?" Donnie asked as Mikey grabbed his kimono and stood up.

"What's wrong?!" Mikey looked at Donnie dumbfounded. "I'm trying to get you to make love to me, something we haven't done in months, and all you can do is think about work!" Mikey threw up is hands in exasperation. "Well if that's what you'd prefer to do, then that's fine by me!" He yelled stomping over to the bedroom. "If you want to work, then go back to your office because you're certainly not sleeping in here!" Mikey slammed the door causing Donnie to flinch.

"Mikey!" Donnie jumped up and quickly ran toward their bedroom. "Come on Mikey please open the door." He begged as he knocked insistantly. "Let's talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now Donatello so just go away!" Mikey said with an angry and teary voice. He walked over to the window and looked out. Watching as his new neighbor and his lover were once again going at it. Leo was sitting on top of Raph, moving himself slowly up and down Raph's cock while Raph's hands roamed over Leo's body. Leo had his head back, eyes closed and mouth opened in total bliss as his hands kneaded Raph's arms.

Mikey sighed sadly as he watched them enjoy each other and this time, when Raph looked over and smiled up at him, Mikey did not turn away or blush. He just watched them with a longing look.

"Okay Mikey." Donnie said through the door, "I'll leave you alone for now and we'll talk tomorrow after I get home from work."

Mikey said nothing but listened as Donnie moved around in the living room for several minutes. Shortly after, he heard the front door open and eventually, Don's car could be heard leaving their driveway. Mikey opened the bedroom door and peaked out; making sure Donnie had actually left. He walked over to their living room window and looked over toward the driveway with a heavy sigh. Don's car was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a very long and very restless night, Mikey awoke to a knocking on the door. He got up, put his bathrobe on and made his way to the front door. Looking through the peephole, he was surprised to see Raphael standing there. He opened the door and cautiously looked out.

"Hey Mikey," Raph greeted him. "Hope I'm not botherin' ya but I was told by Masta' Splinta' that **_you_** are a culinary expert." He said emphasizing the 'you' while pointing at him.

"Uhh, well I do enjoy cooking." Mikey told him, somewhat surprised.

"Great!" Raph smiled at him. "Mind if I come in and get a recipe from ya." Mikey opened the door and allowed Raph inside. "Leo's comin' over tanight and I wanna make him somethin' special."

"I thought you two were just lovers." Mikey said as Raph stepped inside.

"We are but a good meal helps." He turned and smiled when he saw Mikey was still in his robe. "Ya sure I wasn't interruptin' somethin'?" He asked.

"Oh, um I was just sleeping in." Mikey muttered sheepishly. He made his way to the kitchen.

Raph smirked at him. "It's almost eleven in the morning." Raph said as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah well I just didn't feel like getting up this morning." Mikey pulled out a box full of his collection of recipe cards and handed them to Raph. "These are recipes I like to use for romantic dinners." He told him.

Raph took the box and blew dust off it. "These don't look like they've been used in some time." He noted. He again looked Mikey up and down. "Are you sure you weren't trying to sleep in due to the fight you had with your mate last night?"

Mikey startled at Raph's direct question. He made his way over toward the front door. "You can keep those for as long as necessary." He told him, pointing to the box. "Let me know if you need anything else." He opened the door and gave Raph an expectant look to leave.

Raph smiled and tossed the box into the air. "Thanks." He said walking toward the door. He stopped and looked at Mikey knowingly. "Ya know Mike," He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "If ya ever get really lonely, Leo and I aren't opposed ta ya comin by and getting cozy with us."

Mikey nodded. "Thanks for the invite but I'm fine."

Raph walked out. "Door's always open." He called out making his way to his new place.

Mikey got dressed and made his way to the dojo. He needed to blow off some steam and Splinter had a separate room with weights and punching bags. He stayed till early afternoon before returning home. When he got inside, the light on the answering machine was blinking. He hesitated slightly before walking over and pressing the button.

 _"_ _Hey Mikey,"_ It was Donnie. _"I don't know what I did yesterday to make you so mad but clearly it's something we need to talk about. I'll be home around six and we can talk. Love ya."_

Even with that last part, Mikey was still very upset. "How can he not understand," Mikey yelled out in exasperation. He stood for several minutes in contemplation. Finally, growling angrily, Mikey erased the message and walked out of his house. He made his way next door and, after taking a deep breath, calmly knocked.

Raph opened the door and looked at him with a surprise smile. "Hey ya Mike, what's up?"

Mikey had to suppress a laugh, Raph was dressed in a cook's long white apron, flour was all over his green face and he was licking red sauce off his fingers. "Going with the bar-be-cue chicken?"

"Pork chops." He looked at Mikey curiously. "Should I up the dinner to three?" He raised an eye ridge at him. "Maybe four?"

Mikey shook his head. "No but is that invite still open?"

A sly smile played over Raph's lips. "When ya wanna come by?" He stared at Mikey intently.

Mikey shifted nervously under Raph's gaze. "Tonight?" He asked rather nervously.

Raph looked at him in surprise then slowly, a very husky glare came over his features. "Sure Mike," He said coming so close, they're chest were practically touching. "I'm sure Leo would enjoy a threesome."

Mikey stepped back slightly. "Okay then," He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll come in the back way if that's okay."

Raph nodded. "I'll leave the door open."

Mikey turned to go back to his home. "Great, see you then."

"Looking forward to it," Raph said with a smirk. He took a step back into his house and after closing the door, he watched from the window, his forehead creasing in concern, as Mikey hurriedly walked across the yard to his home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi Guest and Dessiree, thank you so much for you reviews. As stated in the summery, this short story has nothing to do with my one-shot Voyeurism. The characters are completely different. Also, thank you for reviewing the one-shot story. I wanted to address to you Dessiree, your question as to the movie. I still can't remember the title but it dealt with a serial killer who would take prostitutes and after having sex with them while video taping, he would then kill them. Kind of a disturbing movie but the sex scenes were intense. Anyway, keep the reviews coming. Peace :)


	4. Chapter 4 Taking a Stand

Chapter 4. Taking a Stand

Donnie walked into the house just after six in the evening. He stopped just inside the door when he saw Mikey sitting on the couch, his arms across his chest, his right leg crossed over his left and his face scowling. Donnie looked at him in uncertainty as his eyes wandered from Mikey to the small overnight bag by his feet.

Donnie finally stepped further into the room and shut the door. "What's this?" He asked, gesturing to the small bag.

Mikey stood and relaxed his arms at his side. "I think you need some time to think Donnie." Mikey told him. "I'm going to stay with Leatherhead for the night; he's in Miami on vacation for Spring break so I'm going to crash on his couch." Mikey bent down and picked up the bag.

"But wait a minute Mike," Donnie quickly walked over to him. "I thought we could talk about what's going on." He took the bag from Mike's hands and gently set him down on the couch. "Tell me what the problem is, we can work it out."

Mikey huffed in annoyance. "How you could you not understand what the problem is Don?" Mikey grabbed his bag and stood back up. "Ever since you started working, we've barely had a life together." Mikey was almost in tears as he spoke.

Donnie stood and looked at Mikey in disbelief. "So what do you want me to do?" He demanded. "Quit my job."

"No I don't want you to quit your job." Mikey retorted angrily. "I want you to remember what we once were to each other and stop putting everything ahead of me." Mikey looked at the floor sadly. "I thought you wanted this relationship to go somewhere but lately…."Mikey let out a sigh and shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you'd rather just work at your job instead of us."

"Mikey, what I'm doing at my job I'm doing _**for**_ us." Donnie insisted. "Everything I do is for us."

"Actually Donnie," Mikey looked back at him in disappointment. "Everything you do is for yourself; you haven't even asked me what I really want." He started for the door. "And what I want is us."

When Donnie continued to look at him with a confused gaze, Mikey shook his head. "Never mind," He said, exasperated. "I'm leaving," He announced. "I love you Donnie but you need to really think about what I've said and where you want this relationship to go." Mikey moved toward the door. "I'll be back tomorrow and if you still haven't figured out what the problem is, then maybe things between us is worse than I thought." With that, Mikey walked out of the door leaving Donnie staring after him feeling very confused and very frustrated.

Mikey walked out of the house and went around to the side where he kept his bicycle. He put his helmet on and got on his bike. Mikey's friend Leatherhead lived a few houses down so he peddled his way toward his house and beyond going to the back side of the homes. He rode to the back of Raph's house and leaned his bike against the wall, then carefully and quietly went to the back door.

Although it was evening, it was still bright outside and he wanted to make sure Donnie would not see him sneaking into Raph's home. As promised, Raph had left the back door open allowing him to walk inside without making any noise. Upon entering the house, Mikey saw he was in the kitchen and there to the side of him was Leo cleaning up dishes. Hearing the footsteps behind him, Leo whirled around and smiled when he saw Mikey entering.

"Hi Mikey," Leo said cheerfully. "Raph's in the living room watching TV and enjoying a beer." He went to the refrigerator. "Ya want one?"

Mikey nodded, looking around feeling very nervous. He had to admit, he had never done anything like this before and the sudden urge to want to turn and leave was pulling at his gut something fierce, but he was determined to go through with his plan and pushed himself to stay. Leo turned and looked at him, his eyes softening when he saw Mikey looking anxious.

"I have to admit I was rather surprised when Raph told me to expect you." Leo stated handing Mikey a beer.

Mikey hesitated slightly before taking it. "Why's that?"

"You just seem so innocent," Leo admitted to him as he took a beer for himself. "You don't strike me as the kind of turtle who is into…." Leo hesitated as he looked Mikey up and down. "Experimenting?" He shrugged. "Shall we say?" He led Mikey to the living room where Raph was sitting on the couch, watching TV and drinking a beer. And from what Mikey could see he was on his third.

Mikey chuckled nervously. "Well, there is a first time for everything." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Raph turned and smiled at Mikey. He stood and walked over to him. "Hey Mikey," He said, taking his arm and leading him to a chair. "Take a seat, relax and enjoy some booze," He sat back on the couch and Leo sat next to him. "Have a few, it will get you in… _the_ _mood_." He said with a low and seductive tone. He wiggled his eyes at Mikey then put his arm around Leo who snuggled in next to him.

Mikey pulled out his cell phone. "I…um…probably should call Donnie first," His hands shook as he attempted to dial his home number. "I don't want him to worry and come looking for me."

Seeing Mikey's nervousness, Leo sat forward and placed his hand on Mikey's. "Mikey," He said with a compassionate voice, "Are you sure this is something you want to do?" He looked at Mikey, waiting patiently for the younger turtle to make a decision. "I mean, it's nothing new to us," Leo said waving his hand between him and Raph. "We've done this a few times but you…."

Mikey put his phone down and looked away from the others dejectedly. "I'm just tired of being ignored by him." Mikey said sadly. "I want him to know how it feels to be alone and…" Mikey let a tear fall. "To feel like you're second in line to everything else." He looked back at the other two. "I figure if I give him a night, he might realize that."

"And if he doesn't?" Raph asked.

Mikey shrugged. "I'll go home tomorrow and we'll talk." He looked back at his phone. "I may need to start looking for a new apartment though." He looked back up at them. "But for now, I just want to enjoy a little of what you two share."

Raph and Leo looked at each other. "We do know what you're going through Mike." Leo told him. "We both have exes that put us second in their lives and after a time, we just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Yeah," Raph said after taking another swallow of his beer. "My ex was too into himself because he was a big time hockey player." Raph huffed and rolled his eyes. "Was always on the road, never thought twice about us."

"And mine had daddy issues." Leo chuckled. "She tried so hard to live up to her dad's expectations, she worked twenty-four seven trying to prove to her dad that she could be what he wanted her to be." Both Raph and Leo chuckled as they thought back on those days.

Raph sat back in satisfaction. "Yeah, and that's why we're not committed to each other." He said with a grin at Leo.

"Yep," Leo agreed. "Just get together for a little physical attention and then go on with life."

Mikey looked between the two turtles. "Doesn't that get somewhat lonely?"

Raph and Leo looked at each other and shrugged. "Not really." Leo said. "We have each other and other friends we get together with and who knows," Leo said with a side glance at Raph, "Maybe one day, things might change but right now….we're happy."

Mikey nodded and looked back at his cell phone. "I really should call Don." He muttered staring sadly at the picture of Donatello.

Leo again placed his hand tenderly on Mikey's hand. "How bout you make your call in Raph's room." He nodded to the hallway. "Last door on…."

"I kinda know where it is." Mikey said with his face reddening.

He stood and made his way down the hall to the last door on the right. He looked around the room and sighed deeply as he turned his phone on and pressed the number one button. After a few rings, Donnie finally picked up.

 _"_ _Hey Mikey,_ " Donnie's voice sounded shaky.

"Hey," Mikey replied. "I thought I should call and let you know I was here at Leatherhead's place."

" _Yeah…uh….thanks,"_ There was a long awkward pause. _"So…um….what time will you be home tomorrow?"_

"Not sure," Mikey said; his voice almost a whisper. "Sometime in the morning," He sighed. "But what does it matter, you'll be at work, won't you?"

" _Yeah I….I guess I will._ " Donnie said; his voice also a whisper.

"Fine… then I guess I'll see you after work." Mikey said somewhat hotly.

" _Okay, and then you'll tell me what the problem is?_ " Donnie demanded, also rather hotly.

"Sure Don," Mikey again sounded disappointed. "We'll talk." He was just about to say goodbye when he looked over toward Raph's window. The view showed their window and Mikey could clearly see his plant sitting on the little table. He smiled as a sudden idea came to him. "Hey Donnie, could you do me a favor?"

 _"_ _Sure Mikey,_ " Donnie sounded somewhat exasperated.

"Could you water my plant for me?" He asked. "You know; the one by our bedroom window."

" _Okay Mikey."_ Donnie replied. _"I'll take care of it._ "

"Do it while the suns' still up," Mikey implored, "You know, so the plant will get the water with the light." Mikey held back a snicker as he came up with his little ploy. He knew it didn't matter when the plant was watered, but he wanted to make sure Donnie came to the window sometime soon.

" _Okay Mikey, I'll take care of it before the sun goes down then."_ Donnie replied.

"Thanks Donnie," Mikey said. "See you tomorrow."

 _"_ _Mikey…._ " Donnie's voice suddenly sounded desperate and Mikey waited with bated breath to hear what he hoped Donnie would say. _"I…."_ Donnie was hesitating. _"I'll be home tomorrow about six."_

"Yeah, okay Don" Mikey felt his hope fading away. "I'll be home and waiting for you."

" _Okay, good night Mikey."_

"Yeah, good night Donnie," Mikey pressed the disconnect button and shook his head sadly. He looked up when the sound of footsteps came toward the room and smiled when Leo and Raph walked over to him and sat on either side of him.

"Ya ready Mike?" Raph asked as he put his hand on Mikey's cheek. He leaned forward and began kissing him passionately while Leo placed his lips on the side of Mikey's neck and started to slowly unbutton his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5 A Room with a View

Chapter 5. A Room with a View.

Donnie sat on the couch staring down at the phone in his hands looking at the picture of Mikey. They had just ended their call and the conversation left Donnie feeling rather annoyed with his lover. He let out an angry huff as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Fine Mikey," He said out loud. "Be that way." He tossed the phone onto a couch cushion and walked toward the kitchen. "What do you want from me?" He threw his hands in the air as he made his way to the refrigerator and stood in front of the fridge. "I'm _trying_ to make a life for us, I'm _trying_ to get ahead in my job and show the senior executives that I can be a valuable asset." Donnie sighed angrily as he stared at the food. After several long moments he closed the door deciding he was not hungry. "And I was hoping you would be there for me" He sighed dejectedly, "Be happy for me."

He looked down at the floor as he began to make his way to their bedroom. He took off his jacket and tie and walked over to his side of the closet where he hung them up. His tie he placed on an empty spot on his tie rack and the jacket he placed to the side of several other jackets. As he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, he walked over to his side of the dresser and meticulously placed his cuff links, tie clip, wallet and his keys in perfect order in the top drawer.

On top of the dresser was a large mirror, he looked up and stared at his reflection sadly. "I thought we'd be happy together about everything." He muttered. He leaned on the dresser and stared hard at his reflection. "So what did I do to get him so upset with me?" He asked himself. "I work hard, I'm about to get promoted at work and all he can do is get angry." He grit his teeth and moaned angrily. "And he won't tell me why!"

He huffed and looked down at the top drawer. "I love him," He continued to mutter to himself. "I want to make a life with him but now..." He shook his head. "That may not happen." He opened the drawer and pulled out a small black velvet box. Upon opening it, he pulled out a gold ring with a half karat diamond in the middle. On one side of the diamond was a purple gem and on the other side was an orange gem.

Donnie sat on the bed and sighed as he stared at the ring. A ring he had planned on giving to Mikey as soon as he was certain he was going to get his promotion. "I do want our relationship to go somewhere Mikey," He said softly. "I just don't know now if we both want the relationship to go the same way." He stood up and placed the ring back in the drawer. He looked back at his reflection. "Well Donatello," He berated himself, "For someone so smart, you can't seem to figure out a lot of things these days."

Donnie looked over to the window where Mikey's plant sat. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom to get a plastic cup. After filling it up with water, he went back to his bedroom and over to the plant. As he poured the water into the cup, a movement from below in the condo next door caught his eyes. His head slowly turned to the room across the way and slowly, his eyes widen and his mouth slacked open. "Oh. My. God," He breathed out.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene of two turtles high kneeling on the bed with a large one behind a smaller one. The larger turtle was kissing the smaller one's neck and moving his hand down along his plastron toward his slit. The larger turtle thrust gently into the smaller one's ass while the smaller one moved himself back and forth in time with his lover.

Donnie continued to watch in growing fascination. He could feel the heat rising from his toes all the way to the top of his head when he saw the smaller one lean his head back while dropping down into the other turtle's hand allowing the larger turtle to begin pumping him, slowly running his hand up and down the turtle's shaft in long gentle strokes. Donnie swallowed hard as he watched the turtle's erected cock slowly emerge from its pocket. 'Damn,' Donnie thought as his breath hitched. 'That turtle is so long and….' He bit his lip. 'Damn hard.'

Donnie brought his right hand on the collar of his shirt and slowly it began to make its way down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He began slowly massaging his lower plastron as he attempted, more than once to turn away from the scene, but he found he just couldn't seem to move his head.

He listened to the one turtle in the front moan and churr erotically as he slowly leaned forward and place his chest on the bed; he grunted loudly and gripped the sheets beneath him as he moved his ass up and down against the other's groin while his cock continued to be played with.

'This isn't right,' Donnie told himself as he continued to watch. 'I shouldn't be watching them.' He moved his head but his eyes stayed right where they were. "If there was ever a time I needed you Mikey," Donnie mumbled, "It would definitely be now."

As he muttered those words, a sudden thought seem to explode in his head. He finally turned to look at the bed he shared with Mikey. He thought back to when they had first moved into their condo. How excited they both were at starting out on their own. Mikey, though still in college, had gone all out on a romantic candle light dinner of margarita pizza, wine and salad.

Donnie sat down on the bed with a groan. He finally figured it out; he finally realized why Mikey had been so upset. Mikey needed him, and he was too busy with his job to realize it. Too involved with all his projects and assignments to see Mikey was feeling neglected and was just trying to get back the love they once had.

Hearing laughter coming from the other room, Donnie stood back up and peeked over to see the two turtles rolling around on the bed, laughing, kissing and just enjoying each other. Much the way he and Mikey use to, when they had first moved in together and Donnie's job was not as hectic as it was now.

As Donnie continued to watch the turtles enjoy each other, he remembered the first time he and Mikey made love. They were both nervous but it all felt so right. That first night in their condo, they crawled into bed and Donnie expected them to just go to sleep but Mikey insisted they have fun. He kissed Don's neck and nipped at his jaw. Forcing Donnie on top of him and wrapping his legs around him. Begging him to make love to him, to make him scream his name. And Donnie did.

Donnie smiled as those memories came back to him. He focused once again on the two turtles as they cried out in ecstasy and completed their love making. 'I so need to apologize to him.' Donnie thought to himself as he walked away from the window and toward the bathroom to ready himself for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Raph's room, Mikey leaned back against the wall and smiled as Leo and Raph finished making love. He had enjoyed watching them and, when Raph gave him a 'thumbs up signal', enjoyed knowing Donnie had seen just about all of it.

"That was different." Leo said as he lay back in the bed, drinking his beer. "I've never had someone watching us before."

"Not the first time though huh Mikey?" Raph asked after taking a long sip of his cool drink.

Mikey blushed bright red, "Well the first time was an accident." He admitted. "But thanks for doing this for me guys, I hope you're not disappointed that I didn't join in."

Leo and Raph smiled at the younger turtle. "Not at all Mike," Leo assured him. "Just hope everything works out with your mate.

Mikey nodded and smiled at the other two. He stood up and prepared to leave the room. "If it's okay with you two, I'll crash on the couch and leave first thing in the morning."

"Ya help yaself ta whatever ya need out there Mikey." Raph told him as he placed his beer on the end table next to his side of the bed. As soon as Mikey shut the door, he grabbed Leo's beer and placed it next to his. "Time for round two," He said as he rolled himself on top of Leo.

Leo laughed than eagerly wrapped his legs around Raph's waist while kissing him deeply and passionately.

Meanwhile, Mikey walked over to the couch and lay down. As he attempted to get comfortable, he couldn't help but wonder if his little ploy worked. He wanted Donnie to see what they were missing. Remind him of what it was like to be in someone's arms. And if Donnie wasn't going to let Mikey do it, he figured maybe Donnie watching someone else doing it would get the message across.

'Oh well,' Mikey thought as his eyes began to close, 'I guess I'll find out tomorrow.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone, one more chapter. I was hoping for some more reviews on the last chapter so please, let me know what you think. Always appreciated.

Thanks and peace. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Love Turtle Style

Chapter 6 Love Turtle Style.

Mikey walked into his house around seven the next morning. Both Leo and Raph were still in bed and he wanted to be gone before they woke up since he knew they needed to get ready for work. Besides, he figured Donnie had probably already left for work by now and he wanted to be by himself to think about what his next step should be if Donnie still hadn't figured out what the issues were. But as he stepped out of Raph's home, he was surprised to see Donnie's car was still in the driveway.

He stepped in and stopped just inside the door when he saw Donnie sitting on the couch dressed not in his business suit attire like Mikey expected but in a purple t-shirt and jean shorts. Mikey had to do a double take when he saw him. Even on the hottest days, Mikey had never seen Donnie dressed so relaxed.

Donnie looked up when the door opened and watched as Mikey looked at him with surprise. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Mikey finally stepped further in and shut the door. "I'm sorry." Donnie told him as he stood up.

Mikey cocked his head and raised his eye ridges. "For?"

Donnie nodded at him in understanding as he made his way over to him. "For taking you for granted, for neglecting you, for not thinking about your feelings, you wants and needs and always putting others and my job ahead of you." He took Mikey's overnight bag and placed it on the floor by the door. "For being a jerk and not realizing just how much I really need you." He paused and took Mikey's hands in his. "You know you can stop me any time." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry Donnie," Mikey said with a grin. "I'll stop you when I think you've covered everything."

Donnie laughed and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against Mikey's and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Mikey reciprocated and allowed his lips to part, allowing Donnie's tongue to enter his mouth and play with his tongue.

They broke their kiss and Donnie lead Mikey to their bedroom. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Mikey asked as they made their way over to the bed.

"I decided to take the day off." Donnie told him proudly. "I told my boss that I've worked hard all month and decided that I needed a break." He brought Mikey over to the bed and lay him down. He began to kiss Mikey's neck while Mikey leaned back and churred.

"And he agreed?" Mikey muttered sounding somewhat shocked. Donnie began to help Mikey out of his clothes than removed his own.

"Yep," Donnie responded as he began to lie down on top of Mikey. He suddenly stopped and looked down at his lover with a twinkle in his eyes. "Give me a second." He said and jumped off the bed. Mikey watched in bewilderment as Donnie made his way over to their window. He smiled at Mikey and wiggled his eye ridges as he raised the window wide open.

Mikey laughed as Donnie made his way back into their bed. They pulled the covers over their heads and spent the rest of the day in bed, their hands roaming over their bodies, their mouths tasting every part of them. And when they weren't in the bed, they were in the shower enjoying the feel of the water raining down on them as Donnie brought Mikey over the edge of ecstasy several times over.

At about noon, Leo and Raph met up in Raph's home once again for a little one on one time, as they walked into Raph's bedroom, both were surprised to hear loud groans, moans and churrs emanating from the home next to theirs.

"So Raph," Leo said as he removed his clothes. "You ever gonna get that window fixed?"

Raph got into his bed and brought Leo down on top of him. "Nope," He said as he wrapped his arms around his lover and looked out of his window. "I think we're gonna start having a contest to see who can be the loudest and go the longest." Leo laughed as the two began making their own erotic noises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful Saturday in June when Donnie and Mikey said 'I do' in front of friends and family. As they prepared to leave to start their honeymoon, Leo took Donnie aside while Raph walked over to talk with Mikey.

"Here ya are kiddo," Raph said, handing Mikey a small brightly wrapped rectangular package.

"Thanks Raph," Mikey took the package and was about to put it with the rest of the presents in Splinter's car but Raph stopped him.

"Ya gonna wanna take that with ya." He said, placing a hand on Mikey's arm. "Open it up when ya get ready for bed," He gave him a wink." If ya know what I mean."

Mikey watched with a puzzled look on his face as Raph walked away from him. He looked down at the brightly wrapped box and walked over to their car to put the package in his suitcase. An hour later, both he and Donnie drove to the airport and boarded a plane. They were on their way to the Grand Cayman islands for a one week honeymoon.

Upon arriving at their hotel, they quickly unpacked and prepared to check out the beaches. "Do we want to swim or just walk along the beach for now?" Donnie asked as he placed his clothes in the dresser. He turned to look at Mikey who was currently pulling out the package Raph had given him. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure." Mikey said as he sat on their bed. "Raph said we should open it before we go to bed."

"Really," Donnie walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Maybe we should open it now."

The two stared at each other and smiled. They quickly unwrapped the box and pulled out a book. They stared at the title with wide eyes and blushing faces. "The Everything Kamasutra book, 200 positions," Mikey read.

Donnie took the book from him and opened it up. As soon as he did, a white feather fell out of the book. He picked up the feather and they looked at it curiously. "There's an inscription." He noted. "If you want to know what the feather is for, turn to page 38." The two newlyweds looked at each other, wide grins spreading across their faces, they immediately began to remove their clothes.

"I think we can skip the beach for today." Mikey said as Donnie quickly turned to the page noted.

From outside their room, a steward with a complimentary basket for the two turtles walked up to the door, he was just about to knock but stopped when he heard loud moans and laughter coming from inside the book. The steward smiled and placed a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door knob and walked away.

~The End~

Hope all who read enjoyed the story, would really love to see some reviews so please let me know your thoughts. To those that do, I thank you. And to my readers who celebrate Easter, have a wonderful holiday. -Peace- :)


End file.
